The present invention relates to absorbent articles, and more particularly to bandages.
A various assortment of bandages have been proposed for covering a wound on a patient during the healing process. Such bandages are normally constructed with a tape strip and an absorbent pad secured to the strip for placement over the wound. Although for many purposes such bandages have been found satisfactory, they do not afford sufficient protection for the wound in certain instances. When the site of the wound is located in an area of the body which is frequently subjected to shocks and blows during healing, the resulting forces are transmitted through the bandage to the wound causing continued agitation of the wound and prolonged healing.